Ultragirl
by Jim Noel
Summary: Ambientada en la Tierra-3, Kara Zor-El, la última hija de Krypton se ve envuelta en la lucha entre el Sindicato del Crimen, liderado por su primo Ultraman, y la Justice Underground. Reacia a aliarse con cualquiera de los dos grupos, la rebelde kryptoniana se enfrenta a héroes y villanos por igual mientras intenta buscar su propio camino.
1. I

_Mi historia inicia, como muchas otras, en el planeta Krypton. Pero este no es el mismo Krypton al que estás acostumbrado, no es un Krypton lleno de académicos débiles y cobardes que fueron condenados por el temor que sentían a su propia extinción. No. Este Krypton era uno fuerte, uno que peleaba por su supervivencia, por la supervivencia del más fuerte... y la muerte del más débil._

_ ¡Alura!_ gritó Zor-El_ ¡Tráela rápido!

La mujer se acercó a grandes zancadas con una bebé un brazos y una expresión de asco en el rostro.

_ Quítemela, Zor_ pidió arrojando a la criatura a los brazos de su esposo_ Me da asco verla.

_ Deja de quejarte_ replicó él igualmente asqueado.

Tomó a su hija y la arrojó en una cápsula frente a él.

_ Que débil y patética_ murmuró Zor_ No soporto verla.

_ Entonces hazlo rápido y envíala lejos_ exclamó Alura.

_ En Terra será fuerte_ explicó su esposo_ Allí usará el Sol amarillo para ser una Diosa entre los nativos.

_ ¿Dependerá del Sol? Que patético...

_ Es mejor que nada, aquí no sobrevivirá_ afirmó_ Si no la mato yo antes para evitarme el asco, la guerra acabará con ella.

El hombre oprimió un botón en una consola y la pequeña capsula que contenía a la niña, comenzó a gemir y estremecerse. Lentamente se elevó del suelo y, tras un estallido de sus propulsores, salió disparada por el conducto de salida.

_ Eres patético, Zor_ dijo Alura minutos después.

_ Tu eres la que me dio una hija tan débil_ respondió él mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación.

_ ¿Que vas a hacer?

_ Nuestro mundo se acaba porque estuvimos muy ocupados peleando entre nosotros como para ver venir a nuestro enemigo... Eso es culpa de mi hermano Jor, así que voy a encontrarlo y matarlo, y a su familia también.

_ Voy contigo_ afirmó Alura_ No quiero que lo arruines.

_ Te odio Alura.

_ Y yo a ti.

Arriba, a millones de kilómetros, la cápsula de la hija de los El viajaba a toda velocidad rumbo a la Tierra. Mientras la niña dormía en animación suspendida, en mensaje comenzó a reproducirse, y la voz de Zor-El invadió los sueños de su hija.

_ Kara, soy yo, Zor-El, tu padre, y me produce asco llamarte hija. Eres pequeña y débil. Lloras pidiendo ayuda en vez de ordenar por ella. Temes a lo que no ves en lugar de obligarlo a temerte. A lo largo de su historia, Krypton a demostrado un significativo número de especímenes como tú (me da vergüenza que mi hija sea uno) y todos han muerto a manos de sus semejantes ¿Por qué? Porque eran más grandes y fuertes, porque podían. Si mis palabras te entristecen, entonces estás perdida y formalmente te abandono a tu suerte. Pero si te ofenden o te causan rabia, entonces aún hay oportunidad. Hay una forma de que te redimas. Irás a un planeta de seres débiles como tú. Ellos orbitan una estrella amarilla, esta te dará poder, poder para que los gobiernes, para que aprendas a ser fuerte. El emblema que llevas en tu traje es el de tu familia y representa el poder, haz honor a ese símbolo o entiérralo (no soportaría que lo uses siendo tan patética). _Así que ve, Kara Zor-El, ve y gobiernalos, se una diosa, o no seas nada._

La nave recorre millones de kilómetros en segundos. La computadora, un viejo trasto antiguo y casi obsoleto que apenas puede navegar, calcula en cinco años la llegada a destino usando el tiempo relativo y viajando a la velocidad de la luz. La computadora está diseñada para calcular la trayectoria de cualquier cuerpo que pudiese interferir en su camino y corregir el rumbo si su gravedad le afecta o destruirlo si se le interpone. Por desgracia, la nave está en tal estado que sus sensores fallan y no calculan a tiempo la corrección necesaria para evitar un gigantesco bólido que desvía la vaina de su rumbo. Los estabilizadores fallan impidiendo la corrección del rumbo y la computadora calcula que la nueva trayectoria los lleva al interior de una estrella amarilla de mediano tamaño. La computadora comienza a lanzar pitidos de advertencia mientras desactiva el sueño criogénico para que su piloto pueda maniobrar. Para su mala suerte, el piloto en esta ocasión es una recién nacida que llora ante el incesante ruido dentro de la cabina. La nave parece condenada cuando, en un giro del destino, la capsula gira sobre si misma permitiendo que la luz amarilla se filtre a través de los cristales irradiando a la jovencita con su radiación. Ella, encolerizada por los ruidos de los sistemas de navegación que no le permiten dormir y la ausencia de una madre que la tranquilice y acalle los sonidos, libera toda su rabia produciendo un pulso calorífico que impulsa levemente la nariz de la vaina algunos metros. La capsula pasa rasante dentro del campo exterior de la estrella y comienza a alejarse cuando la gravedad de la misma tira de la vaina atrayéndola nuevamente a su alrededor. La pequeña navecilla es ahora un satélite más alrededor de esta estrella.

En su interior, la pequeña Kara duerme pacíficamente. Los ruidos se han detenido, la computadora esta frita y el sistema de sueño criogénico (independiente de la computadora principal) vuelve a conectar a su pasajero. Pero ha ocurrido un fallo y el sueño se carga a medias. Kara comienza a envejecer lentamente, 1 año cada 10, mientras su piel absorbe la luz irradiada desde la estrella.

Unos pocos años después una segunda cápsula aterriza, esta vez sin percances, en el tercer planeta orbitando esa estrella. Mientras Kara se fortalecía en animación semi-suspendida, Ultraman arribaba a la Tierra.

Han pasado varios años desde este suceso. Kara, ya una pequeña, continuaba durmiendo en su capsula mientras orbitaba el Sol en espera de algún milagro que la lleve hasta la Tierra. Mientras dormía, la luz solar que se filtra en la cabina la recargaba con las habilidades que la harán poderosa. Estas incluso comenzaron a manifestarse, pues con cada resoplido que la chica emitía, la nave entera crujía. Con cada mal sueño que se cruzaba en su subconsciente su cuerpo se recalentaba hasta temperaturas inimaginables y sus pequeñas manos estrujaban todo aquello que conseguían alcanzar.

Es en uno de esos particulares sueños cuando, en un movimiento brusco, alcanzó con su pie el tablero de control, destrozándolo completamente y activando el sistema de emergencia de la nave. Este activó los cohetes propulsores y la pequeña vaina fue disparada hacia la ultima ubicación que la obsoleta computadora de navegación recordaba.

En la Tierra, la familia Danvers disfrutaba de un día de playa. Fred y Silvia Danvers se recostaron debajo de la sombrilla mientras que la pequeña Linda, de 7 años, jugaba con la arena húmeda cerca de las olas. A excepción de ellos, la playa estaba vacía, algo lógico siendo finales de septiembre, pero el día estaba tan soleado que para Fred era una locura desperdiciarlo, sobretodo siendo su último día de vacaciones. Pero todo iba a cambiar.

Hacia media tarde una bola de fuego apareció en el cielo brillando más que el mismo sol y se estrelló a toda velocidad a pocos kilómetros de la familia en una explosión de fuego y arena. Ante la insistencia de su hija Fred y su esposa abandonaron la protección de la sombrilla y se encaminaron hacia el lugar del accidente. Cuando llegaron, el hombre ordenó a su familia que esperaran y se acercó al cráter para inspeccionar el bólido que allí se encontraba.

_ ¿Que es, papi?_ preguntó curiosa su hija.

_ No se_ respondió Fred_ parece que hay algo moviéndose allí abajo.

Efectivamente una figura se elevó de entre el fuego y humo frente al hombre quien observaba perplejo.

_ ¿Quien eres?_ preguntó.

Rápidamente la figura disparó un par de rayos calóricos que pasaron junto al Sr. Danvers e impactaron de lleno en la pequeña Linda. Esta se envolvió en llamas mientras gritaba y finalmente su cuerpo carbonizado cayó al suelo. Su madre se arrojó al suelo llorando mientras el hombre, incrédulo pero con gruesas lágrimas en los ojos volteó hacia la figura.

_ Soy su nueva hija_ respondió Kara con una sonrisa.

 _No recuerdo mucho a los Danvers. Fueron la primera familia que me acogió cuando aterricé y eran tan frágiles que me desesperaba cuando los rompía accidentalmente. Me adoptaron cuando tenía cinco años y viví con ellos hasta los diez cuando terminaron por aburrirme y los quemé junto con la casita en la que vivíamos. Recuerdo que también tenían una hija pero no me acuerdo mucho de ella en si. Creo que la mate cuando llegué y también recuerdo que ellos no paraban de llorarla, así que tuve que arrancarles los ojos. No todos, claro, uno a cada uno, como advertencia._

 _Luego de ellos hubo otras familias. Algunas duraron más, otras menos, pero todas terminaron igual: Muertas. Reconozco que fui muy inventiva a la hora de hacerlo. Los Starr eran una pareja bastante joven y tenían otro hijo. En esa época quería un hermanito pero me cansó a las pocas semanas así que le reventé el cráneo con mi mano, y después a ellos. Los Vandervoort tenían dinero pero eran muy arrogantes. Primero mate a sus hijos (tres niñas y dos niños, ninguno de más de diez años) y luego les dí sus cabezas para cenar. No se las comieron, por supuesto, pero fue divertido ver su reacción. Los sometí durante algunos años hasta que intentaron escapar. A él lo partí a la mitad y a ella la empalé en una antena. Todavía me río de eso. Luego cumplí dieciséis y deje de buscar familia. Por desgracia, fue la familia la que me encontró._

Las estrellas centellaban fugazmente sobre la cálida noche de verano que envolvía National City. En las iglesias las campanas señalaban la media noche, pero la ciudad se negaba a dormir, siendo sus calles el escenario de multitudes de adolescentes que caminaban de un lado a otro buscando un poco de diversión. Los clubes nocturnos estaban a su máxima capacidad e interminables filas de personas ansiosas de entrar rodeaban las manzanas y cortaban las calles. La policía no estaba por ningún lado aunque tampoco hacían falta, pues todos saben que no hay que causar problemas. Y si lo hacen...

A varias calles del centro, en el distrito financiero, una alarma sonó en el Banco de National City. Dos figuras enmascaradas aparecieron en la azotea y se descolgaron por la ladera del edificio. Una vez que alcanzaron el callejón, corrieron apresuradamente hasta la otra calle, del otro lado de la cuadra. Al llegar, el más joven miró en todas direcciones confundido.

_ ¿¡Donde rayos está Hillary?_ balbuceó con una mezcla de ira y desesperación.

_ Se suponía que estaría aquí con el auto_ respondió el otro cubriendo su retirada.

_ ¿Ahora qué?

_ No podemos quedarnos aquí_ el más viejo reaccionó a una sombra que le pareció notar por el rabillo del ojo_ Ella ya debe estar aquí_ añadió.

_ Oh cielos_ se lamento el más joven mientras apuntaba su arma al cielo nerviosamente_ ¿Que haremos Floyd?

_ No te preocupes_ respondió este_ tengo experiencia con estas cosas, yo..._ pero no pudo terminar la frase.

De la nada, un viejo taxi que alguna vez fue amarillo cayó del cielo justo frente al dúo, causando un estruendo que levantaría hasta los muertos. El más joven se asustó por el impacto y retrocedió instintivamente, pero Floyd, más viejo y sabio, mantuvo el control y se acercó al vehículo. En el asiento del conductor se hallaba un hombre pelirrojo y bastante obeso, vestido con un suéter rosado y gafas de borde grueso. A su cuerpo lo atravesaban cerca de una docena de varillas de metal. No parecían tener un orden corriente, pero a simple vista Floyd pudo notar que la mayoría formaban en el pecho del cadáver una U. Una simple U.

Un ventarrón a sus espaldas atrajo la atención del más viejo y al voltear descubrió que su compañero ya no estaba.

_ ¿Jax?_ preguntó mientras avanzaba por el callejón con el arma lista para disparar.

_ Parece que perdiste a alguien_ dijo una voz detrás de él.

Floyd giró la cabeza para encontrarse con una chica de esbelta figura, vestida únicamente con unos jeans y una playera azul con una U roja. Su cabello rubio caía rebelde sobre sus hombros y sus labios rojos se torcían en una sonrisa burlona y siniestra. Sus penetrantes ojos azules lo observaban desde lo alto del taxi.

_ Dios, por favor_ murmuró el viejo Floyd.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?_ preguntó Kara con falsa inocencia_ ¿Estaban en medio de algo?

Tragando saliva y con la voz temblorosa el viejo preguntó:

_ ¿Q-que le hiciste a Jax?

_ ¿Quién?_ respondió Kara esbozando una sonrisa_ Ah, si, tu otro amigo, el jovencito.

Se llevó la mano a la barbilla y simuló hacer memoria.

_ Vaya, recuerdo haberlo llevado a dar un paseo hasta la estratosfera, pero creo que me lo olvide allí_ exclamó con una risa pícara.

_ No…_ exclamó Floyd al darse cuenta de lo que significaba aquello_ Era solo un muchacho…

_ Rayos, si que lo era_ asintió ella mientras saltaba a tierra_ pero rompió las reglas, igual que tu amigo del auto_ dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras daba unas palmadas al techo del vehículo.

_ E igual que tú_ añadió tornando su sonrisa en una expresión seria.

El pánico invadió el cuerpo de Floyd mientras intentaba balbucear unas palabras.

_ ¡No! Espera, por favor, yo necesitaba el dinero, mi hija…_ se lamentó mientras caía de rodillas.

_ ¿Qué ocurrió, muchachote? ¿Esta muy, muy enferma?_ preguntó Kara inclinando la cabeza con ternura.

Floyd contestó con un gimoteo mientras comenzaba a llorar.

_Ohhh vamos, no llores_ dijo ella arrodillándose junto a él y sosteniéndole la mandíbula_ Si te hace sentir mejor ella ya no sufrirá más por eso.

_ ¿Qué?_ preguntó Floyd confuso.

Kara asintió sonriente.

_ Si, ya no sufrirá más por eso, ni por nada.

El hombre rompió en llanto mientras se aferraba a la chica.

_ ¡No, por favor, déjala en paz, te lo suplico!_ gritó.

Cansada de todo este "juego previo" Kara rodeó la cabeza del hombre con sus manos y, con un leve movimiento, le rompió el cuello. Acto seguido tomó la bolsa de dinero que el dúo había robado y despegó a toda velocidad, causando un estallido sónico que hizo estallar varias ventanas y parabrisas.

Era ya de mañana cuando Maxwell Lord, el multimillonario dueño de Lord Industries se levantó de la cama listo para iniciar el día. Después de una ducha se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar pero, al pasar por la sala notó un bulto tumbado en el sillón y, con suma cautela, se acercó para inspeccionarlo. Inmediatamente lo reconoció como una persona y cuando miró detenidamente su aspecto se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Kara, quien estaba profundamente dormida. Con una mueca de gracia, Max apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha y la meció suavemente para despertarla.

_Kara…_ susurró.

La chica se revolcó en el sofá y lanzó un gruñido mientras seguía durmiendo.

_ Kara, levántate_ dijo Max.

_ Deja de gritar_ respondió ella.

_ No lo hago_ dijo él con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

_ ¿Entonces por qué siento que estás gritando dentro de mis oídos?_ Preguntó la chica con una mueca de fastidio mientras se sentaba.

_ Porque tienes resaca y superoído_ dijo Lord lanzando una risa.

Mientras Kara se dirigía al baño, Maxwell entró en la cocina y se extrañó al no ver su desayuno preparado. Por lo general, tenía una mucama que se encargaba de eso, pero ahora no había señales de ella. Extrañado decidió preguntarle a Kara.

_ ¿Sabes donde está Helga?_ Preguntó desde la cocina.

_ ¿Quién?_ respondió ella desde el baño.

_ Helga, mi mucama, ¿recuerdas?

_ No…_ negó la rubia mientras salía del baño_ Espera… ¿era una "milf" de pelo negro y ojos enormes?

Max se rascó la cabeza antes de contestar.

_ Yo no diría "milf" pero si, debe ser ella.

Kara entró en la cocina y se sentó a la mesa.

_ Rayos, lo siento Max_ exclamó refregándose la cara_ No sabía quien era y creí que se había metido así que…

_ ¿Así qué…?_ preguntó el hombre con un dejo de preocupación en su voz.

_ Esta en la heladera_ admitió ella con la cabeza gacha.

El rostro del hombre se transformó en un gesto de horror mientras dirigía la vista hacia el electrodoméstico. Cautelosamente y conteniendo la respiración abrió la puerta y lanzó un vistazo dentro. Lo que vio le dio una fuerte arcada, obligándolo a cerrar la heladera de un portazo.

_ ¡Por Dios, Kara!_ exclamó.

Ella, en cambio sonrió divertida.

_ Si…_dijo rascándose la nuca_ al principio no creí que iba a caber pero con un poco de fuerza fue relativamente fácil.

_ ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora?_ preguntó Max mientras se servía un vaso de agua.

_ Lo mismo que todos: llama a la policía.

_ ¡Ja! ¿Y decirles que?_ preguntó molesto_ ¿Cómo explico esto?

_ Diles que fui yo_ respondió Kara poniéndose de pie, evidentemente aburrida y dirigiéndose al patio_ Si no te creen avísame.

Y con esas palabras cruzó las puertas corredizas y se elevó a toda velocidad. Sin embargo, no fue hasta que estuvo en el aire que se volvió supersónica.

Una vez que estuvo solo, Max Lord permaneció sentado e inmóvil, considerando su siguiente acción mientras intentaba despejar de su cabeza la horrible imagen que había presenciado. Cuando por fin se decidió a llamar a la policía, se sorprendió al recibir un mensaje en su teléfono precisamente cuando lo tomó entre sus manos. Extrañado abrió el mensaje en el que solo ponía "CONECTATE" sin marcar el remitente. Sin embargo, para Max no era necesario. Guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón se puso de pie y caminó hasta su sala de estar. Allí se plantó delante de una pared y, tras accionar un botón oculto detrás de una repisa contigua, esta se deslizó hacia un lado rebelando unas escaleras. Con firmeza bajo peldaño por peldaño hasta detenerse en frente a una puerta de acero que daba a una habitación secreta ocupada nada más que por una silla y una mesa con una pantalla encima. Sin perder un segundo, Lord se dirigió a la mesa cerrando previamente la puerta de hierro detrás de si. Esta, al igual que las paredes, el suelo y el techo contenían placas de plomo y estaban fuertemente insonorizadas para evitar el husmeo de cualquier kryptoniano.

Una vez que estuvo sentado frente a la pantalla, el hombre hizo sonar sus huesos y relajó su cuerpo antes de encenderla. De inmediato apareció ante él una figura masculina que reconoció inmediatamente y le hablo en un tono suave y relajante, casi hipnótico.

_ Hablame, Maxwell_ dijo.

_ No sospecha nada_ respondió Lord_ Todo marcha según lo planeado.

_ Yo no diría eso_ dijo el otro_ Anoche perdí a un buen hombre por culpa de tu amiga.

_ Floyd Lawton se equivocó_ exclamó Max_ Le advertí que no se metiera con ella, al igual que te lo advertí a tí.

Se produjo un silencio que Max aprovechó para recuperar el aliento y acomodarse el cabello.

_ Confía en mi, puedo hacerlo, puedo controlarla_ continuó_ Ella no es como su primo, no le interesa el Sindicato ni la dominación global…

_ No, solo le interesa el caos, lo que la hace aún más peligrosa_ interrumpió su interlocutor.

_ No te causará problemas..._ prometió con la voz quebrada.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al pronunciar estas palabras. Sabía que era una apuesta arriesgada pero era la única forma de mantener al hombre de la pantalla y a sus socios apartados de Kara. A salvo de Kara.

_ Bien_ dijo por fin_ Nos mantendremos apartados, pero si ella se entromete en mis planes tú responderás por eso_ anunció.

_ Trato hecho_ aceptó Max mientras cortaba la comunicación.


	2. II

Una suave brisa sopló a través del desierto agitando los matorrales y dispersando las finas capas de arena sobre el suelo rocoso mientras se adentraba en National City llenándolo todo de un cálido aire fresco que señalaba el final del verano. Arriba en el cielo, una gran cantidad de suaves nubes blancas surcaban a través del azul celeste del firmamento. El sol resplandecía sobre el horizonte por el este a la vez que ascendía lentamente en su largo trayecto hacía el poniente y calentaba la superficie con sus rayos dorados. La brisa continuó su camino atravesando los edificios de la ciudad mientras las calles comenzaban a llenarse de gente que iban y venían dirigiéndose a sus trabajos y respondiendo a sus obligaciones. Los negocios se activaban listos para recibir clientes y, en las casas las familias se alistaban para comenzar el día.

Conforme la mañana avanzaba, la pequeña cafetería Kimball Café comenzaba a llenarse de clientes que esperaban por una bebida caliente con la que empezar el día y que, con suerte, los mantuviese despiertos y activos hasta la tarde. Hacia las nueve de la mañana una pequeña pero impaciente fila de personas se extendía frente al mostrador esperando por ser atendidos. Detrás de ellos las pequeñas mesas se ocupaban y desocupaban a medida que los clientes terminaban su desayuno y partían a cumplir sus obligaciones. Todo esto proyectaba un clima de actividad constante dentro del pequeño local que lo hacía extrañamente interesante, no era demasiado para ser molesto y muy poco para ser aburrido. Todo esto, claro, hasta que un fuerte sonido similar a un trueno hizo vibrar las ventanas, haciendo que todos en el interior del edificio supiesen que un nuevo cliente había arribado.

Con paso firme y decidido, Kara entró en la cafetería. Inmediatamente todas las miradas se posaron nerviosamente en ella. Su apariencia era, por demás, llamativa: Su remera negra y jeans gastados estaban cubiertos por una gabardina roja muy vistosa que llevaba abierta por delante. Sus ojos azules estaban ocultos detrás de dos lentes opacos. Cuando sus pies hicieron contacto con las baldosas del suelo, el murmullo general se detuvo. Sin prestarle mucha atención a las miradas inquisitivas de la gente, Kara avanzó a través de la tienda hasta el mostrador. Al instante todos en la fila se hicieron a un lado para dejarla pasar.

_ Lita, linda, ¿Como estás?_ dijo saludando a la mesera que tomaba los pedidos.

Ella, una chica baja y delgada que rondaba los 17 años le sonrió nerviosamente antes de contestar.

_ M-muy bien, gracias_ respondió_ ¿Que vas a llevar?

_ Lo de siempre, Lita, ¿como está tu madre?_ Inquirió haciendo sobresaltar a la joven.

_ Mejorando, gracias por preguntar_ dijo, mientras resistía un impulso de seguir hablando.

_ ¿Ocurre algo?

_ No, nada, es que..._ La chica dudó unos momentos antes de responder lo que hizo que Kara enarcara una ceja_ El seguro no cubre la operación y el hospital se niega a hacerla.

Kara asintió gravemente mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

_ Muy bien, no te preocupes por eso, yo hablaré con el hospital_ sentenció después de una larga meditación.

Lita hizo un además de protesta pero al ver que Kara centraba su concentración en otra cosa desistió de su intento y miró a sus compañeros resignada.

Por parte de Kara, ella ya había agendado mentalmente una visita al hospital y se disponía a recoger su orden. Después de tomar el vaso de cartón se dispuso a buscar un lugar para sentarse solo para descubrir que la mitad de los clientes se habían marchado y la otra mitad estaba a punto de hacerlo.

_ ¿Que hacen?_ preguntó ella en voz alta, haciendo que todas las personas se detengan en el lugar_ No se molesten por mí, solo me sentaré y beberé mi café tranquila, no tienen que hacer un alboroto por ello.

Todos los que estaban de pie se miraron inquisitivamente sin atreverse a mover ni un musculo.

_ Bueno, ¿Que esperan?_ preguntó Kara con impaciencia_ siéntense, por favor.

Nadie se movió.

_ ¡Siéntense!_ rugió la chica perdiendo completamente la paciencia.

Todos reaccionaron inmediatamente y corrieron a sus lugares originales, donde continuaron con sus desayunos como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Recuperando la compostura, Kara se quitó el abrigo, lo colgó sobre una silla y sentó en una mesa, dispuesta a beber su café.

 _Nuca tuve muchos amigos. Solía obligar a los chicos del vecindario a jugar conmigo o yo terminaba por jugar "con ellos", literalmente. Aunque esto era raro, los niños se rompen muy fácil. Durante mi adolescencia temprana no tuve tiempo para desarrollar amistades, estaba muy ocupada divirtiéndome con otros adolescentes. Muchos se acercaban y yo creía que querían ser mis amigos, pero la verdad es que solo buscaban estar a salvo de mi. Nuca me hubiesen apoyado en un momento difícil o ayudado cuando lo necesitaba. Aunque… hubo una persona._

Mientras el centro de la ciudad hervía de actividad, la tranquilidad se apoderaba de los suburbios circundantes. El ajetreo matutino había dado a una tranquila media mañana donde los niños se divertían en las calles y las amas de casa salían de compras. Los pocos transeúntes que paseaban por las veredas podían disfrutar de una soleada mañana entibiada por la refrescante brisa del desierto californiano, más allá de los limites de la ciudad.

Pero fue otra cosa lo que hizo que esa mañana quedase en la memoria local. Cerca de las diez de la mañana un automóvil cruzó las calles a toda velocidad. Detrás del volante, un robusto caballero intentaba controlar el vehículo fuera de control mientras sonaba la bocina desesperadamente para avisar a cualquiera que se apartase del camino lo antes posible.

A pocas calles del incidente un niño y su madre caminaban apresuradamente por la acera. Ella cargaba dos pesadas bolsas de supermercado mientras que el pequeño cargaba una entre sus dos manos igualmente pesada. Debían darse prisa pues la mañana se acercaba a su fin y debían estar en casa para el mediodía. Mientras caminaba, la madre lanzaba quejas y reprimía maldiciones contra los comerciantes, los supermercados y cualquier otro ente responsable del precio de los artículos que había estado buscando. Su hijo, en cambio, la seguía silenciosamente mientras dejaba que su infantil imaginación lo llevasen hacia algún lugar de fantasía donde no tuviese que escuchar los lamentos y las malas palabras que su madre escupía con moderada rabia.

Fue en ese mismo instante cuando el automóvil fuera de control giró por la esquina opuesta, detrás de la mujer y su hijo. Al notar el súbito escándalo ella se dio la vuelta y miró atónita como el vehículo se acercaba a ambos a toda velocidad. Completamente en shock y sin poder reaccionar gritó el nombre del chico para prevenirle. Este, apartado en sus pensamientos, no había notado el incidente y había continuado su camino hasta que la voz de su madre lo hizo detenerse a varios pasos de distancia. El conductor de auto giró el volante para intentar esquivar a las dos personas frente a él, pero el movimiento solo causó que perdiera aún más el control dirigiéndose ambivalente hacia uno de los dos: la madre o el hijo.

La primera gritó de terror cuando el auto estuvo a pocos metros de ambos pero algo súbitamente ocurrió. Un sonido fuerte y agudo cortó el aire, haciendo zumbar los oídos de todos los peatones presentes y vibrar los cristales de los negocios. El sonido tomó dirección mientras la fuente se interponía entre el auto y la familia. En una milésima de segundo el sonido se intensificó a niveles increíbles y las ondas sonoras impactaron sobre el vehículo con la fuerza de una locomotora. El metal de la carroceria se comprimió como una lata en una aplanadora mientras los cristales estallaban en artillas tan pequeñas que lo único que dejaron fue un polvo fino e inofensivo. El conductor se llevó la peor parte al ser golpeado por una presión de varias atmósferas, quedando inconsciente y con severas heridas internas.

Cuando el siniestro terminó un largo silencio cubrió el suburbio. La figura misteriosa se acercó al vehículo e inspeccionó al conductor. Después de unos minutos de examinarlo concluyó que sobreviviría mientras recibiera atención medica inmediata. Acto seguido se dirigió hacia la familia.

La madre, con lagrimas en los ojos, estaba abrazando a su hijo con todas sus fuerzas mientras el pequeño intentaba liberarse insistiendo en que estaba bien. Cuando la figura se acercó a ellos, la mujer se puso de pie mientras levantaba al chico en brazos y le daba un buen vistazo a su salvadora. A simple vista parecía una mujer de cabellos plateados y piel pálida. Las facciones de su cara eran duras y filosas, proyectando sombra sobre zonas de sus mejillas y labios. Sus ojos oscuros se encontraban al fondo de dos cavidades muy hundidas dentro del cráneo. En general lucía un aspecto cadavérico.

_ Gracias_ dijo la madre cuando ambas mujeres estuvieron frente a frente_ Muchas gracias…

_ Banshee_ respondió ella mientras torcía sus labios en una sonrisa_ White Banshee.

 _Fue durante mi juventud cuando la conocí. Se llamaba Siohban Smythe, fue la única que se me acercó con una mirada de curiosidad en esos ojitos celestes suyos. Quería saber sobre mí, de mis poderes y de mi origen. Al principio recelé mucho de ella, pero cuando me demostró que era confiable me abrí completamente a ella. Pasamos horas y horas, día tras día, juntas hablando sobre nada, compartiendo historias y pasándola bien. Fueron los mejores momentos de mi vida..._

Kara surcó el cielo a gran velocidad mientras volaba entre los edificios de cristal de National City. En ocasiones sobrevolaba la ciudad cuando necesitaba pensar o distraerse pues le encantaba sentir el aire acariciándole el rostro y solía entrecerrar los ojos para dejarse llevar. En el verano, cuando los días se volvían muy calurosos ascendía hasta las capas más frías de la atmósfera y se quedaba flotando entre las nubes, a veces durante varias horas. Pero no siempre tenía la oportunidad.

En ese instante su teléfono sonó y Kara aminoró la velocidad para poder contestar.

_ ¿Sí?_ dijo acercándose el auricular a la oreja.

_ Kara, soy yo_ respondió la voz de Max al otro lado_ Los muchachos ya están reunidos, te están esperando en un hotel en el centro.

Ella asintió aunque recordó que su amigo no podía verla.

_ Bien_ dijo_ Terminaré aquí e iré.

_ De acuerdo_ respondió Max antes de cortar la comunicación.

Después de guardar el teléfono Kara descendió hasta el tejado de un edificio no muy alto y se quedó allí mirando pensativamente a las decenas de ciudadanos que deambulaban por las calles.

Cuando Kara llegó al hotel ya había pasado casi una hora desde su llamado. El lugar no era particularmente importante, un modesto edificio de cinco plantas con una piscina en la terraza ubicado frente al parque central de National City. En la ultima planta estaba la suite principal y era allí donde Kara solía quedarse si le apetecía. Esta era bastante grande, constando de una gran habitación principal, varias habitaciones menores, una sala de estar, dos baños y otros lujos.

En la sala de estar, se reunían cuatro grupos de personas con las miradas cargadas de tensión. Cuando Kara entró en la habitación todos los ojos se posaron en ella.

_ Buenos días_ dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en un gran sillón rojo.

El resto de los mueble de la sala estaban dispuestos de tal forma que formaban un semicírculo alrededor del sillón rojo, dando a Kara una posición de poder.

Apenas terminó de sentarse uno de los integrantes del grupo a su izquierda se le acercó rápidamente.

_ Kara_ le dijo con un tono entre los nervios y el rencor_ tiene que hacer algo, nosotros intentamos honrar nuestro parte del trato pero esos malditos pandilleros…

Antes de que pueda continuar Kara se aclaró la garganta haciéndolo callar de inmediato.

_ Tal vez no me escuchaste, pero dije "buenos días".

El hombre palideció levemente mientras lanzaba una mirada a sus compañeros.

_ Buenos días, Kara_ dijo bajando la vista.

_ Buenos días, Antonio_ respondió ella satisfecha_ y buenos días a los demás.

_ Buenos días Kara_ respondieron todos al unísono.

A continuación ella le hizo una seña a Antonio para que continuase. Después de acomodarse el cuello de la camisa, el hombre continuó.

_ D-decía que nosotros intentamos honrar nuestro trato, pero esos malditos rusos siguen vendiendo su mierda en nuestro territorio y ya han atacado a varios de mis hombres.

_ ¡Basura!_ dijo otro hombre desde otro grupo_ Nosotros nos estábamos defendiendo, son tus miserables los que nos atacaron primero.

_ ¡Tal vez deban quedarse en su propio territorio, maldito soviético!

Ante estas ofensas varios miembros de ambos grupos comenzaron a sacar armas de varios tipos, en general navajas y cuchillos, pero algunos pocos portaban armas de fuego. Antes de que la discusión escalase más alto Kara intervino.

_ Cálmense y guarden sus armas_ dijo_ Vamos a repasar esto por partes: Es un problema de territorio ¿No? ¿Donde ha ocurrido?

_ En el arroyo_ respondió Antonio_ Eso es nuestro territorio.

Kara le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva.

_ Pero ellos tenían permiso para vender allí_ respondió frunciendo las cejas.

_ Si pero..._ Antonio dudó antes de continuar_ han estado vendiendo a los niños y eso causa problemas en el barrio, los padres no quieren ver a sus hijos usando esas mierdas.

La chica asintió lentamente mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

_ ¿Cuál es la ganancia de ese lugar?_ preguntó.

_ Significativa_ dijo el ruso.

_ Entonces dejarás de venderle a niños_ declaró ella_ Si las ganancias son buenas, no hay razón para no hacer algunos recortes. Conformate con jóvenes y adultos o lo que sea.

_ Pero…_ comenzó a decir el ruso.

_ ¿Sí?_ lo interrumpió Kara con una mirada de advertencia que el hombre captó perfectamente.

_ Muchas gracias, señorita Kara_ dijo Antonio sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

_ No alardees_ le advirtió ella_ Tú cubrirás las perdidas en ganancias.

El hombre asintió antes de volver con su grupo.

_ Bien_ dijo Kara satisfecha_ ¿Algo más?

Lanzó una mirada a cada uno de los grupos presentes. Una chica que encabezaba uno de los grupos a su derecha dio un paso adelante.

_ Hay problemas en el Este_ dijo con una voz gutural pero serena.

_ Dime_ dijo Kara acomodándose en su sillón.

_ Alguien ha estado atacando a mis muchachos. No se quien pero parece que usa algún tipo de arma de sonido_ hizo una pausa para que Kara lo asimilara_ Una testigo dijo que una "chica-esqueleto" le salvó la vida a ella y su hijo.

Al oír esto el corazón de Kara dio un vuelco. Sintió el aire volverse más denso en sus pulmones mientras apretaba los dientes.

_ Seguiremos investigando, tengo a mis mejores detectives en ello, seguramente no es…

_ ¿No es quien yo creo?_ interrumpió la más joven con furia.

_ … nada_ continuó la otra_ iba a decir "nada".

Kara meneó la cabeza con fastidio mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

_ Mira, Sawyer, se que eres leal y eficiente_ dijo_ haces la mierda necesaria para cumplir, pero no me jodas con esto, necesito saber si de verdad es Banshee…

La mujer asintió.

_ No te preocupes, se lo que significa para ti_ dijo lanzando una mirada a los demás presentes quienes seguían el dialogo con atención_ la encontraremos.

Kara asintió mientras se acercaba a ella y, sin previo aviso, la rodeó con sus brazos en un abrazo. Sorprendida por el acto, igual que todos, la mujer le devolvió el gesto.

_ Bien_ dijo la kryptoniana separándose rápidamente_ terminó la reunión. Si tienen más asuntos los hablaremos la próxima vez, o si son muy urgentes, envíenlos a Max Lord_ y terminando su despedida salió volando por la ventana.

 _Todo cambió cuando Siohban me contó su secreto. Ella tenía una maldición, un espíritu de venganza en su interior que le daba habilidades increíbles. Mejoraba sus reflejos y sentidos, llevaba sus capacidades al límite, pero lo más importante, amplificaba sus gritos hasta niveles imposibles. Al principio creí que juntas tomaríamos la ciudad. Nadie nos detendría. Pero el Banshee la corrompió. De pronto, ya no eras nosotras contra el mundo, el mundo era más importante y había que salvarlo. Yo dejé de existir… me rompió el corazón._

Negras nubes se arremolinaban en el horizonte mientras Kara levitaba inmóvil sobre National City. Su visión de rayos X combinada con su visión telescópica recorrían cada centímetro cuadrado de la ciudad buscando algún rastro o indicio de la presencia del Banshee. Su superoído también se mantenía alerta buscando alguna mención de "White Banshee" o similares. Cada tanto meneaba la cabeza para alejar viejas memorias, pero estás volvían más intensas que antes.

Finalmente su teléfono sonó, devolviéndola a la realidad. Cuando atendió escuchó la voz de Max del otro lado.

_ ¿Hay noticias?_ preguntó.

_ Nada_ respondió él_ solo quería decirte que si necesitas algo puedes pedirme.

_ Si, lo sé_ respondió ella secamente_ Así debe ser.

_ No, me refiero..._ hubo una pausa que llamó la atención de la chica_ Me refiero a algo más intimo… tu sabes, sobre...

_ Basta_ le respondió ella_ Estoy bien.

_ Como quieras_ dijo Max cortando la comunicación.

Kara cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba con fastidio. No podía culpar a Maxwell por ser insistente, pero no soportaba que intentase traer el tema cada vez que algo así sucedía. Lo que hubiese pasado entre Banshee y ella no le concernía, y no tenía ninguna razón para preguntar por ello.

La impaciencia afloró en el corazón de la joven a medida que el tiempo pasaba. Cuando estaba a punto de abandonar la búsqueda, escuchó una familiar voz que atrajo su atención por completo.

"Nuestro lugar favorito, apresurate".

La mente de la kryptoniana se enloqueció a medida que aceleraba en una milésima de segundo. Reconocía esa voz y sabía donde estaba.

Cuando Kara llegó al viejo patio de maniobras del viejo ferrocarril abandonado un frío ventarrón que anunciaba tormenta se deslizó por entre las decenas de vagones abandonados y locomotoras oxidadas, levantando nubes de polvo y basura. Los pies de Kara se posaron gentilmente sobre el suelo de tierra mientras observaba los enormes carros y vehículos que permanecían pudriéndose allí, mientras concentraba su oído en detectar cualquier señal de vida. Su visión de rayos X resultaba inútil pues la chica ya se había percatado de la presencia de plomo recubriendo las paredes de todos y cada uno de los vagones y demás estructuras en el patio. Algo que sin duda le indicaba que se encontraba en el lugar correcto.

Mientras caminaba tranquilamente por entre las oxidadas vías, la mente de Kara se permitió distraerse con viejas memorias que la nostalgia había recuperado de lo más profundo de su mente. Recordó su juventud, cuando solía visitar ese mismo patio cuando quería estar sola, o como pasaba tardes enteras con Siohban allí, divirtiéndose con sus poderes. Recordó la primera vez que Siohban gritó y como había levantado una locomotora con la sola fuerza de sus cuerdas vocales.

Un sonido de pasos devolvió a Kara a la realidad y, en un santiamén, localizó a su dueño prácticamente del otro lado de un enorme vagón de carga gris que estaba a su lado. Moviéndose a toda velocidad ella rodeó el vagón solo para encontrarse con la nada misma. Confundida, la chica registró el lugar sin encontrar nada ni a nadie. Justo cuento comenzó a creer que lo había imaginado volvió a oír esos pasos, esta vez en una posición más lejana, pero cuando llegó allí no había nadie. Sea quien sea que ella haya oído, había desaparecido. Esto comenzaba a hacer hervir la sangre de la kryptoniana. Luego escuchó otro, y luego otro, y otro y otro más. Cada vez que llegaba al lugar de procedencia de las misteriosas pisadas, su causante ya se había marchado.

_ ¡Basta de juegos Siohban!_ gritó la rubia furiosa_ ¡Muéstrate de una vez o borraré todo este lugar y lo convertiré en una playa de estacionamiento!

La amenaza hizo un eco que se dejó escuchar por varios segundos.

_ Así sea_ murmuró Kara entre dientes.

De un salto ascendió a los cielos, hasta estar a unos treinta metros de altura y comenzó a aspirar bocanadas de aire cada vez más grandes. Cuando sus pulmones se llenaron hasta el límite, bajó la mirada por última vez hacia el patio de maniobras y entonces la vio. Allí, de pie en medio de los viejos vagones de carga, con su cabello blanco enmarañado, su semblante tranquilo y tenebroso, sus ojos hundidos y sus pómulos afilados, estaba Siohban Smythe, o como ella se hacía llamar ahora, White Banshee.

El corazón de Kara dio un vuelco. A pesar de algunas facciones más afiladas y una tez extremadamente pálida, lo que le daba una apariencia más siniestra, Siohban apenas había cambiado. Con pesar la joven descendió lentamente, como intentando dilatar el encuentro con su vieja amiga. Finalmente, ambas se encontraron cara a cara.

_ No has cambiado nada_ dijo Siohban esbozando una sonrisa.

_ Te dije que no volvieras_ respondió Kara con las voz quebrada.

_Lo sé, pero no podía dejarte aquí.

El corazón de Kara latía a mil por hora y por un segundo maldijo poder oírlo tan fuerte con su superoído. A su vez, no sentía ninguna alteración en el tranquilo ritmo cardíaco de Siohban. ¿Que pretendía? Era demasiado tarde para hacer las pases, aunque Kara estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa para evitar el peor final posible. Si Siohban era quien verdaderamente se paraba en frente suyo, quizá habría una chance.

_ Te extrañé, vieja amiga_ dijo la rubia mientras bajaba la mirada.

_ Curioso_ replicó la otra_ siendo que tú me expulsaste.

_ Tu me dejaste Siohban_ Kara elevó la voz_ te aliaste con los héroes… era la mejor alternativa.

_ Pero no era la única.

El rostro de Kara se ensombreció.

_ No hubiese podido hacerlo.

_ ¿Y ahora?

_ Ahora no tiene que ser así_ Kara dudaba, pero tenía que intentarlo_ solo ríndete… por favor.

_ Lo siento_ respondió la otra_ Pero no puedo abandonar ahora, no mientras locos como tú creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran sin consecuencias.

Kara sintió como sus latidos se detenían. Esa no era Siohban. Esas no eran sus palabras, eran las del Banshee. Ya las había oído una vez y maldijo tener que volver a oírlas.

_ ¿Por que volviste?_ preguntó Kara_ ¿Por que ahora?

En respuesta, Banshee sonrió. Abrió sus piernas, asegurándose de tener un buen apoyo, echó sus hombros hacia atrás y aspiró lentamente por la nariz, reteniendo el aire en sus pulmones. Ante tal acción, Kara tensó su cuerpo.

_ Porque he estado mejorando_murmuró Banshee intentando utilizar el menor aire posible.

Y antes de que Kara reaccione, la chica de cabello blanco se curvó ligeramente hacia atrás y luego se lanzó hacia adelante mientras lanzaba un fuerte y poderoso grito desde lo más profundo de su ser.

La onda de sonido golpeó a Kara como un camión a toda velocidad, tomándola completamente por sorpresa, y lanzándola varios metros hacia atrás. Los sobrehumanos decibeles del volumen de su voz atacaron directamente al superoído de la kryptoniana haciendo que se agarre la cabeza y gritase adolorida, mientras sentía el equivalente a una enorme aguja siendo insertada lentamente en su tímpano. La perdida de su oído le causó un desequilibrio que se sumó a la incesante onda de choque que golpeaba continuamente a Kara, lo que terminó por obligarla a permanecer en el suelo en posición fetal. Cualquier intento de ponerse de pie había resultado inútil y ni sus propios pensamientos podía poner en orden. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que el grito terminase. El aire de sus pulmones no podría continuar por siempre.

Y así fue. Eventualmente la onda de choque se detuvo, y aunque el oído aún se encontraba alterado, Kara pudo fijar una meta: evitar que Banshee grite de nuevo. Pero para su sorpresa, casi inmediatamente, fue golpeada nuevamente por una onda de choque y el desgarrador sonido volvió a destrozar sus tímpanos.

Completamente confundida, Kara realizó un esfuerzo supremo por levantar la cabeza para mirar a su rival. Y efectivamente, el Banshee estaba nuevamente gritando a todo pulmón, como si nada hubiese pasado, con igual o más fuerza que el grito anterior. Esto no debía ser así. Kara recordó el indescriptible dolor que Siohban sentía después de dar un grito muy prolongado, y en aquella época apenas se comparaban con los que estaba lanzando ahora. La respuesta la golpeó tan fuerte como las ondas de sonido. "he estado mejorando" había dicho Banshee. Kara volvió a maldecirse. Eso significaba que se había hecho más fuerte, lo que a su vez, significaba que su amiga estaba aún más lejos de la superficie que la última vez. Una gruesa débil salió del ojo de la Kryptoniana. Ya no había vuelta atrás, el destino de su amiga estaba decidido. Debía ser rápida, si no calculaba el tiempo preciso el Banshee podría neutralizarla. Utilizando todas sus fuerzas Kara se incorporó levemente. Con pesadez, movió su pierna derecha, apoyando la planta del pie en el suelo y apoyando su abdomen en su rodilla. Cubriendo sus oídos con sus manos levantó la cabeza para mirar directamente a su amiga y, para su tristeza, se encontró con la mirada perdida e irascible del Banshee.

Cuando la onda de sonido se detuvo, llegó el momento. En una milésima de segundo, Kara utilizó toda la fuerza de su pierna para lanzar su cuerpo a máxima velocidad en dirección al Banshee y, antes de que este pudiese reaccionar, extendió su brazo con la palma abierta hasta que esta se encontró con los labios secos de la heroína. Una vez que hicieron contacto, Kara cerró fuertemente la mano apresando a su enemiga. Esta comenzó a agitarse violentamente intentando liberarse mientras arrojaba golpes sin éxito a la cara de su rival. A su vez, intentaba lanzar su poderoso grito, y aunque Kara sentía como su brazo entero temblaba, estos no alcanzaban a ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para romper el agarre de la kryptoniana.

La desesperación comenzaba a inundar el cuerpo del Banshee al notar que sus esfuerzos por liberarse era inútiles y sus movimientos se volvían más desesperados con cada segundo que pasaba. Kara sentía las vibraciones de la voz del Banshee en la palma de su mano cada vez que esta intentaba pronunciar unas palabras, y su corazón se encogía al distinguir "amiga" entre estas. Pero todo pareció insignificante cuando unos ojos cargados de suplica se encontraron con los suyos. Y por primera vez en toda su vida, Kara sintió como su voluntad se tambaleaba bajo el peso de la culpa. Instintivamente cerró los ojos mientras una débil lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, y aspiró hondo tratando de convencerse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, su mirada se encontró nuevamente con la mirada del Banshee y el recuerdo de quien fue alguna vez se afirmó en su mente. Pero no había vuelta atrás, y con el corazón encogido de dolor aferró firmemente la cabeza del Banshee entre sus manos mientras cargaba una gran cantidad de energía calórica detrás de sus pupilas.

_ Lo siento Siohban_ susurró.

_ Hablame Maxwell_ dijo el hombre en el monitor en el pequeño búnker debajo de la casa de Max Lord.

Este lo miró con una expresión iracunda mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

_ Creí que teníamos un trato_ dijo entre dientes.

El hombre no respondió.

_ Realmente eres algo especial ¿No?_ estalló Max_ ¿tú, el hombre que desafió a Ultraman, se quedó sin palabras?

_ Lo siento Maxwell, pero no eres mi única prioridad_ respondió el hombre_ No siquiera eres una prioridad para empezar, así que lamento si mi atención es solo parcial.

Estas palabras avivaron la ira de Lord quien, lanzando fuego por los ojos, se acercó a la pantalla.

_ Muy bien_ dijo_ Que tal esto: Una heroína se apareció hace unos días y desafió a Ultragirl, ahora ella desapareció y no tengo idea de donde puede estar, y todo esto después de que hayamos acordado que tú y tu "Liga" se iban a quedar afuera de esto ¿Tengo tu atención ahora?

_Maxwell, entiendo que estés alterado, pero yo nunca rompo mi palabra_ respondió el hombre con su natural calma_ Lo que pasó con White Banshee fue…

_ ¿Como sabes que era ella?_ interrumpió Max.

_ Como dije, tengo otros asuntos en prioridad, y Siohban Smythe era uno de ellos. Perdimos el rastro del Banshee hace casi un mes después de haber pasado los últimos años perfeccionando su habilidad. Con un historial como el suyo no fue difícil suponer a donde iría, y aunque intenté disuadirla, ella es casi tan testaruda como la propia Ultragirl.

Ante estas palabras Maxwell se desplomó sobre su asiento.

_ Debes tener más cuidado_ le reprochó_ Si llegas a poner a Kara en tu contra, toda la Liga estará perdida.

_ Créeme que lo sé_ dijo el otro_ pero no podía interferir demasiado sin atraer atenciones indeseadas, era un riego calculado.

El silencio inundó la habitación por varios segundos.

_ ¿Que pasará ahora?_ preguntó Max.

_ Con suerte todo seguirá sin cambios_ respondió el otro_ tú encargate de Ultragirl y ve si puedes manejar la situación. Contamos contigo Maxwell, no me defraudes.

_ No lo haré, deseame suerte… Lex_ respondió el otro cortando la comunicación.


End file.
